valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Total Defense
Taba the Rabid |coord = Area 2 }} Mission Briefing Strategy This mission has no reinforcement points so you cannot switch in or out units. You won't face enemy infantry so you should deploy anti-tank units. In addition there are plenty of enemy units hidden in the grass so you should have units who can kill crouched enemies (troopers). Make sure Kurt is a Trooper, keep Reila as a Scout Elite with the Regen. In Area 1, deploy your tank (with lamp) with anti-infantry and anti-armor weapons. Deploy a sniper. In Area 2, deploy a trooper and your best lancer. In Area 4, deploy a trooper and a sniper. Make Kurt, Imca, and Reila your leaders. Area 2 is your most vulnerable area as the other two have your troops defending near the target. Imca should be a Fencer with the Club weapon and some armor. Phase 1 #Use Order Penetration on Reila in Area 2 #CP Used by Order #Move Reila in Area 2 into the warehouse around the far southeast wall to shoot the other tank's radiator (in the northwest). You don't need Valkyria as there are no enemies besides tanks with interception fire. Shoot at the Radiator. #Destroy the enemy tank with Reila. Move her forward toward the objective and crouch at a sandbag. #Select your Lancer in Area 2 and move it forward, crouch at the sandbags and shoot the enemy ace in the rear. #Destroy the enemy ace with your Lancer. Retreat your lancer back toward the spawning position. #In Area 4, use Open Fire on Imca and move her forward toward the enemy armor and sniper. Don't fire yet. Angle so the enemy tank fires at your shield on the fencer and you take minimal damage. Once you can have vision facing south at the bridge, target the tank as well as any units directly south of it. Destroy the tank and other units, then fall back to the sandbag near where you started. #In Area 4, select your trooper and approach the grass near your starting location. Kill the enemy Lancer. Crouch by the sandbag. #Send Kurt in Area 1 east to clear the enemy hiding in the southern grass, crouch in the grass facing the ladder. #Move your tank in Area 1 through the grass to knockup hidden enemies, kill it using your machine gun. Stop north of the objective to block enemy attacks. #In Area 1, use your sniper to kill any remaining enemy lancer/snipers, then crouch at the sandbox behind the box. Phase 2 #Use Open Fire on Imca in Area 4 and move to the Eastern patch of grass (in the middle. Go behind the crouched enemy unit and aim at all 4 visible units on screen. Crouch in grass. #Select your trooper in Area 4 and move him forward to kill any enemies and head south across the bridge. Crouch near a sandbag. #In Area 1, select your tank and move behind the enemy tank. Shoot the enemy tank's radiator. #Using your tank again, destroy the enemy tank. Turn your facing around to face the enemy lancers and back up the ramp to the east so you can kill them with interception fire. #In Area 1, select Kurt and have him go up the ladder. Move east and kill the sniper. Stay to intercept fire reinforcements. #In Area 1, select your sniper and kill any remaining units in the south. #In Area 2, move your trooper forward into the building and kill any enemies near the target. #Using your trooper again, kill any enemies near the target and move to the sandbag near the northwestern door opening. Enemy reinforcement snipers spawn here. #Same action as above. #Using Reila in Area 2, move out the northern door, kill the recently spawned sniper, and head to the eastern patches of grass outside the building. Crouch in the grass. #Save for next phase Phase 3 #Finish off all enemies Rewards Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions